


Impulse

by Blush8657



Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Couple, F/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: Hi Guys.Firsty - DISCLAIMER - This fic contains rough/angry sex. So if that's not your scene, please stop reading now. If you chose to read and are offended, it's entirely on you!Ok so I felt like writing something smutty and this was the result. It's not as playful as other stuff I've written and is a little darker why the theme.There is no specific time frame but it is following any one of Bills transgressions. So you decide.I hope you enjoy and please do leave feedback and comments :-)





	Impulse

Her hair is damp enough that even in this pale light it's two shades darker than normal. Its sweat-soaked strands cling to her back, weighed down upon her pale skin. She breaths heavily, but with a kind of composure. Even in this state of fatigue she keeps her wits about her. Never letting down her guard, not truly. She just trades the full mask for a smaller one. I thought perhaps the tide was turning. That she had softened. But I've lost that part of her. Deservedly so. But, I suppose it's better not to dwell on things we'll never have. At least for now.

My hand slides up and down the curvature on the small of her back, riding up and down. I stroke with one finger, two, three. I tickle a little until she gives out a small moan—my cue to resume stroking her. And I do. I try and show her that I adore her with the back of my knuckles as I drag them up and down her spine. With my finger tips as they press into her shoulders. With the whole of my hands as they cup the sides of her neck, or glide along her thighs, or swim though that matted, blonde forest she calls hair. 

She shifts, and turns to face me, curling up on her side and placing her elbow into the mattress and the side of her face onto her hand. She has beautiful eyes, not that I can see them now. All I see is the dim light reflecting off them. 

I stare into them, wondering if she can see mine, or if we're just looking at one another.  The only sound there is, is of us breathing.

She shifts a little, and makes her way to base of my feet in the same position.

And then I'm just the man with his feet planted on the bed and back against a headboard in our...my...bedroom. I wouldn't rather be anyone or anywhere else however. 

I can see her face more clearly now, or the outline of it. It's enough to fill in the blanks. Of course, I don't have to be looking at her face to see it. Sometimes, I can't get rid of it.In fact, I tend to spend the whole day trying to chase it away. To focus on something else that matters more in the moment, but it always comes back. I think about her face and I smile and I hum to myself. And even now, trying to be so in control, I look at the soft edges of her features and I smile. 

She taps my foot playfully with her free hand, drumming a little beat on it, then the other.   
I try and dodge her next switch with a pivot of my ankle, but she's too quick. She taps it harder and laughs. We repeat the new game a few times before she stops. A somber mood descends as she swings her body to the edge of the bed. 

"Hillary..." I know what she's thinking. I know what she's feeling... "Talk to me. Please" . My request comes out as a feeble plea.

She takes my ankles in her hands and she pushes them apart with a slow, easy force. When parted she slides on her stomach between them and places a bite on my left ankle, then turns her head and nips the same sport on my right side. She makes her way in a tennis-match fashion, her teeth pressing harder the more muscle and skin she encounters. 

By the time she climbs to my knees, her arms buckling under her from lack of strength, she stops and stares at me. The intensity of those chrystal blue eyes make me blush. I look away. There's no softness there. She looks so different. Beautiful. Cold.   
Finally, she presses against my knees to open them up and pouts when I fight to hold my position. But it doesn't take her long to rise to her knees and grunt, to force them apart a few more inches before placing her hands on my chest and leaning in...to kiss me. This surprises me. But it is short lived. Her kisses are hard and hungry. She bites. Not hard, just enough to make me gasp.  
We kiss for ages. We kiss for an entire day and night cycle to get right back to this moment in the darkness. Or at least that's how it feels. My cock is hard and throbbing for her now, but I let her take the lead. For now.

Then she pushes herself off me and puts a hand atop each knee, making her way down my thighs, nibbling and biting and pressing the whole of her face against them as she goes. She stops, and starts kissing her way back up to my knees before moving back down. When there is little room left to negotiate, she brushes the tip of her nose against my cock and she swings from one side to another. Each bounce makes more and more of her face brush up against me, until the whole of her face is pressing against me and her lips are kissing my balls.

She is gentle but not at all playful. Her hands come up to grab my hips and her kisses are purposeful but exquisite. Each one makes me feel like there is nothing else she'd rather be doing. Her tongue flickers around the outline of my balls before she inhales the left side into her mouth and sucks.  
I moan. She moans in return, sending vibrations though me, making my already rigid cock shoot up as hard and tall as it can.

She climbs my cock with kisses, her thumbs and finger tips digging into my waist as she takes the tip into her mouth. Her tongue flicks slowly against my slit several times.  If I didnt practice restraint, I'd be cumming into her mouth right now. But she's done teasing, and she only sucks on the tip for a moment before she starts rocking back and forth, taking more of me into her delectable mouth with every thrust.   
Her hair, shifts like waves in the ocean at night. I can see nothing of her. It doesn't last long. She moves back up to take half of me and continues that pace, cheeks hollow from suction. Tip to half, tip to half, faster and harder. I moan and, once again, she does so in return. She goes faster and faster, the sensation too much to bear. 

"Stop," I say it with some authority, but she continues. So I grab her by her hair and pull. She whimpers, but continues to to bob up and down., so I weave my fingers between the strands and peel her off until she is looking up at me.

Now I can see her face clearly, eyes wide in some mixture of lust, determination and....fear.

"Tell me you're mine," I say with a low roar in my throat. 

She says nothing, so I pull her hair back further and lean in. 

"Tell me you're mine."

"I belong to no one" She whispers defiantly.

I take her by her shoulders and spin her onto her back so hard she emits a little yelp. I press her down into the mattress and push my lips against hers. She resists. I kiss her, hard. Then harder. I try and drink her through her lips as her hands come up to the back of my head, pulling at my hair roughly.   
My hand moves to envelope her slim throat, my thumb stroking her neck. I apply pressure. She fights, but not hard enough. Our mouths battle against the other's.

"Fuck you, Bill" she growls.

I move in between her legs, my knees getting between hers.   
Then I release her shoulders and travel my right hand down to her pussy. I stop to pinch an erect, dusky nipple, illiciting a moan.  
My thick fingers gently stroke her hot, slick pussy lips. I circle around her clit, hearing a small gasp, before pushing a single finger into her entrance. Her whimper is music to my ears. I push deeper,  her wet heat pulling me in.  
I mimic her earlier place with my thighs and stroke in and out, in and out, keeping one paced just a little longer than necessary to tease her.

She doesn't beg, or plead. Her chest heaves as she watches me through hooded lids. I groan at the glisten of sweat along her breasts. I add in a second finger end watch intently as she throws her head back, stifling a groan. Her hips matching each thrusts.

"Tell me you're mine, Hillary" I command again as I hook my fingers onto her g-spot.  
She moans audibly louder now. Her brows furrowed, face etched with the expression of ecstacy. I apply more pressure and feel her walls getting slicker.

"Hillary...answer me".

She continues fucking against my fingers. I know she is close...

I raise myself so we are face to face. She turns her head away but I grab a fistful of hair and force her to look at me. And she does. Her eyes drunk with sex.   
"You're mine." I stare deep into her orbs. They grow dark.  
"No." She shakes her head and licks her lips before biting down on my neck. I groan and pull her head back to kiss her. A little rougher than I intended. She groans in my mouth and pants harder as her pussy tightens around my fingers. She's about to cum. Her head rolls back, her mouth formed into a little 'o'.

...And her eyes shoot open. Enraged.

"You fucking bastard!" she shrieks, chest heaving.

I smirk as I lick the fingers that were so close to bringing her to her much needed release.

"Get off of me you piece of shit!" she tries to roll out from under me but I'm too strong against her slight frame. We both know it. 

"Baby, don't start what you can't see through". 

She shrieks again and claws at me. Anywhere her hands can get to. Rage blinding her.   
She isn't really hurting me but I can feel the sting where her nails have drawn blood. I grab her wrists in one hand and pin them above her. Her firm breasts now higher and within reach of my hungry mouth. I latch on and swirl my tongue around the sensitive peaks. I bite before soothing the sting again. "You cunt..." she gasps quietly. 

I reposition myself between her legs and place my thick, pulsating cock at her entrance. I groan as my head makes contact with her slick heat. I guide myself into her, and her expression almost softens, eyes closing.   
I bring her hands down and push mine against her wrists until they are constrained against the sheets.  The push makes it easy, natural, to slide into her little by little. She gasps as she feels every inch of me opening her up as I push deeper into her pussy. Finally, I am at the hilt as I hit her cervix.  
I take a moment to let us both adjust and savour the moment.

"I love you, Hill".

She opens her eyes and looks at me. Her expression inscrutinable.

"I hate you right now". Her tone isn't malicious. Or angry even. Just cold and 'matter of  fact'.

I fight the pang in my chest. Why should I expect anything else? It's what I deserve.

I begin to move within her. Slowly building speed and momentum.  
   
She is moaning openly beneath me now, her pussy stroking and releasing with every push. She is like no other I have ever been with, and I imagine, like none I ever will. Every inch I put into her reminds me that this is the best I have ever had.   
I can't wait to lose myself in her. So I push, a little harder with every thrust. And it builds. First a little pressure, then a little speed. I want to feel the whole of her, everything she has to offer, all she can take.   
The build up begins. My cock, already as stiff as can be, feels more rigid as it is stroked by her and propelled by me.   
I lean down fully now, my body entirely over hers. A kind of domination as my weight begins to help with every downward thrust. She's fully bound beneath my hands and she's stopped pushing up to meet me as I slide and out of her. Her eyes are closed tight and she bites down on my shoulder. Hard. I think she may have broken skin.   
But my impulses begin to run wild. I pull her head back roughly kiss her hard and fully on the mouth growling as I do. My cock makes its way as far down as it can go. Each time I reach the depth of her I can explore she lets out a whimper, a  moan. They're coming faster now.

My cock aches, heats up. My ass tightens. My eyes close. I become nothing more than this moment. Just the feeling of being inside her, the wet, the heat. The want to pull out and the pleasure to slam back in.

And that's the word for it now, slamming. Fasting, harder, at my limit and then beyond it. 

She says something but I don't hear it over the sounds that we're making, the wetness I'm pushing into, the bed itself making rhythmic thuds. 

Her legs arch up and wrap around me and I'm constrained, so I use it. I stop fighting. I push myself into her with shorter, more rapid bursts.

It doesn't last long. She starts moaning and the last bit of control is lost. 

He pussy spasms around me as her hot breath hits me in the face. She is screaming, wailing, moaning and I am am growling into her.

A few seconds longer and I feel the build up release from my ankles up. I cum inside her like a drowning man reaching for shore. I hold myself up with a trembling, shaking grip at the expense of her poor, little wrists. 

The cum moves into her in waves, and when the last of it is spent, I move the flats of my hands to the mattress to push in and out of her a little bit more. She says to stop, but it's only a faint whimper, and I pretend not to hear. 

These slow strokes continue until a kind of fog envelops me. I pull out, roll onto my side and look at her face as she draws deep, heavy breaths back in.

We stay there for a few moments, I can't say how long, before she slides her body quietly off the bed and puts her robe on.

"Please stay honey?" I implore, knowing the answer. I always knew.

"No. Not tonight Bill".


End file.
